Because of their distributed heat release zones and the absence of swirl-induced vortex, premixed jet flame based combustion systems offer advantages compared to swirl-stabilized systems, in particular from a thermoacoustic point of view. By appropriate selection of the jet momentum, small-scale flow structures can be produced which dissipate acoustically induced heat release fluctuations and therefore suppress pressure pulsations that are typical of swirl-stabilized flames.
The jet flames are stabilized by mixing-in hot recirculating gases. The fuel distribution in the premixing section is an important parameter for setting the DOC-specific combustion state, which is characterized by delayed ignition of the fresh gas mixture and a distributed heat release zone. As the fuel distribution in the premixing section depends not only on the fuel distributor used but also on the air flow to the jet nozzle, which can also be load-dependent, additional measures must be taken to set the desired fuel profile reliably.